The present invention relates to a light assembly and in particular a portable light assembly configured to provide a light source or a signaling device.
Disabled vehicles on highways, local and/or inner city streets may cause traffic jams, as well as blocking a shoulder or a portion of the roadway depending upon the location of the disabled vehicle. In order to provide an indication to other motorists who may be traveling towards the disabled vehicle, it is desirable to provide some sort of indication means that would effectively notify the oncoming motorists that the vehicle is disabled. This is particularly important in nighttime or other operating conditions when visibility is limited.
One typical means for notifying oncoming motorists that a vehicle is disabled is through the use of flares. Flares produce bright light or intense heat and can be used for signaling, illumination, or defensive countermeasures. The light or intense heat is produced through the combustion of metals, for example, magnesium metals, which may include other metals for producing color to the light (e.g., red light). Most flares emit light for a limited time ranging from 5 minutes to 60 minutes, depending on the flare type. Flares also release a gaseous substance into the atmosphere causing a portion of the air to be clouded with smoke until the smoke disperses evenly through the atmosphere.
For this reason, the inventors herein have recognized that it is desirable to have a portable light assembly for use in a vehicle that provides a light source or a signaling device for effectively notifying motorist, highway patrolmen, truck drives, tow truck drives and the like. The inventors herein have also recognized that it is desirable to have a portable light assembly that is configured to provide ease in storing, use and be packaged in an efficient manner.